


Wound in Red

by 7dragons7



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7dragons7/pseuds/7dragons7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me. A team wrapped in horrible betrayal... </p>
<p>((My 12 days of ships challenge. Starting with AiGin))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wound in Red

**Author's Note:**

> My 12 days of ships drabble challenge.  
> Aigin was the first ship I really devoted time and love into. It's been easily years since I've written them or been in the Bleach fandom. I wanted to do something simple where I wouldn't have to look up old terms I used to know by heart. Bankais and all that. I also want to keep these holiday themed.  
> This ship sinking pretty much killed my love for Bleach in general as I felt near the end of the war things became... well, odd and inconsistent.  
> I'm quite happy to write these two again. I've missed them dearly. While this ship is beyond saving I still hope there are those writing this dynamic duo. It should have been different for them...  
> But! I will always love them. My first and most dearest ship.

A light dusting of snow covered the ground of Soul Society. The holidays that everyone seemed to love so very much came ever closer and were nearly upon them. 

Chocolate colored eyes watched the different shaped flakes fall to the ground and coat his window. "This should be our last friendly holiday in front of the others..." Aizen mused softly, glancing over at his silver haired vice captain.

"Mmm." Gin hummed, continuing to lounge on the futon. "How sad."

"All must go according to plan. We've spent many  years together. I can hardly imagine it's something you would miss." Knowing eyes continued their inspection of the other.

"Don' be like tha~" Gin laughed, his smile stretching wider at the elder's words. "O' course I'll miss it. Ya devote sa many years by someone's side, ya'll miss em." Turquoise hues peeked out just a bit, normally concealed from all they showed themselves just a bit to the dark haired man.  

This time the other hummed. His fingers lacing behind his back. "It's hardly the time for goodbyes. When it becomes warmer... when all the snow melts and the trees have life breathed into them again. That is when we will part. From Vice Captain and Captain to both being Captains..." 

"Ya sound melancholy at the very idea." Gin teased softly, his eyes concealed once more. 

"I hate this place and all it stands for. I hate the way it rots from the inside out. But despite the filth one lives in, you can't help but find something fond about it. You can't help but find a reason to want stay, though you shouldn't." 

Gin sat up a bit, his smile vanishing and his silver brow furrowed. Not often did he hear the man speak like this. As if he'd miss his life here. As if he didn't really want to go. "Ya've come pretty far. But not sa far where you can't stop if ya wanted ta..." 

Sousuke chuckled softly at Gin's words. "Would you have me forget all that we've done? Would you rather have us sit here and play Captain and Vice Captain for the rest of our days and pretend the world isn't collapsing around us?" 

"Aaah." Gin whined. "When ya put it like that then I gotta say no..." 

"I refuse to turn a blind eye to it all. The king must fall, no matter the sacrifice." 

There was silence between them again. Aizen had gone back to looking out the window, watching the snow fall. Gin shuffling around the area looking for something he'd hidden some days ago. Both of their minds turning and spinning. Taking in information, processing it. The future was decided but the paths still hazy. 

Choices had yet to be made. 

Aizen startled some at the feel of those bony fingers upon his shoulder. Once more he turned to look at Gin. Dark pools filled with curiosity as to what the other could want. 

"Ya're so depressin... So I'm givin this to ya early. Ma last present as ya're vice cap'n." Gin held out a thin package wrapped in a shimmering silver. 

"Oh? A gift for me?" Aizen smirked a bit taking the item and shaking it slightly. "Too thin to be one of those glass lilies Hinamori gives to me in abundance." 

"Na na, Cap'n Aizen. That's a terrible thin ta say. She gives those ta ya with such admiration and love." Gin wagged his finger at the elder, giving a slight tug back on his gift. "If ya can't be nice, I'll take mine back so you can't say such awful things about it to the other cap'ns." 

Aizen placed a hand to his chest, "I cannot believe I have forgotten my manners. What would the others say if they heard me speaking so cruelly about that dear  _dear_  girl?" 

"Heaven forbid they think this nice guy presence o' ya's is an act!" 

A cruel smile worked it's way to Aizen's lips. " _Heavens forbid_." 

"Stahp bein a brat and open ya gift." Gin said with a sigh putting his hands in the air. 

The elder wasted no time and neatly opened the package, going for the seams so it left little mess in its wake. After the wrapping was gone he was left with a box. Thin and dark. The item inside still unknown. He hummed, curiosity sparking in his dark orbs as he slid open the lid. "Ah..." 

Inside was a dark red sash. Clearly silk, an expensive silk...

"I know otha captain's change up their uniform a bit. But I was thinkin we could save this one till we get our new uniforms. Add a little bit o' color to that dreary place ya'll be taken us."

"That's a fantastic idea..." Aizen mused running his fingers along the soft red silk. "Should I get you one as well? Perhaps in blue...?"

"Make it match ma eyes~" 

"But of course."

Gin hummed happily and leaned in some. "Merry Christmas, Cap'n." 

Their future and the paths they would take were nearly the same. Until the end. They both knew this. Aizen had no idea why the future held what it held and why this silver haired child would do what he intended to. Especially when moments like this felt so genuine, even to him. He'd hoped this most important time would sway Gin so in the end he did not have to walk alone...  

But maybe he would have to. He had no idea if it worked. Time would tell.

Until then, he'd enjoy their last winter together. Savor their final spring at one another's sides.

Aizen let his eyes fall closed deeming it safe, the blade in his back was still years away, and pressed his lips to his vice captain's.

He'd rather not walk the path to victory completely alone.

But he would not go so far as to let attachments slow him up.

Even Gin was disposable should it come to that.   


End file.
